Commercial entities, such as buyers and sellers that enter into transactions involving goods and services in a network-based commerce system, sometimes disagree about the transactions. To resolve these disputes, one or more of the commercial entities may request the services of an online dispute resolution provider. Indeed, the party that requests the services, the complainant, may be unaware of the plurality of entities that may be involved in the ultimate settlement of such a dispute. As a result, the settlement of such disputes is very time consuming for all the parties involved.